1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of measuring properties of a capacitor, and more particularly to a circuit capable of measuring capacitance when the capacitor is biased with a high voltage, limited only to the breakdown voltage of the capacitor.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many different circuits used for measuring capacitance of a capacitor. However, these circuits are usually limited in the biasing voltage that can be applied to the capacitor being tested. This biasing limit is generally the breakdown voltage of the measuring circuit. The breakdown voltage of the measuring circuit is usually much less than the breakdown voltage of the capacitor being measured. Therefore, it is not possible to measure the capacitor near the breakdown voltage of the capacitor. Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit that is capable of measuring a capacitor near the breakdown voltage of the capacitor.